linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Qwerty
QWERTY was the opening "theme song" for the Minutes to Midnight era for the Linkin Park TV shows. Production The idea for "QWERTY" came as an attempt to write a song deliberately to perform it in Japan, which is against the grain of the band's normal habit of writing music without regarding how it will be performed. Previously, the band had been trying to modify the "Grecian" seed into a proper song, which in an hour before the last rehearsal, the band scrapped "Grecian". Rob Bourdon, drummer and backing vocalist of Linkin Park, said that "it didn't work." Three days before leaving, the band started over with a new seed. Phoenix, bass guitarist and backing vocalist of Linkin Park, brought in a song title called "QWERTY". The band decided to redouble their efforts from the aftermath of "Grecian" onto this seed. The entire song, sans lyrics, was put together in an hour, and then rearranged in the following three days in the rehearsal room and in the studio. En route to Japan, Mike and Chester passed paper napkins with notes to each other on the airplane in an attempt to finish the lyrics before the first performance. Live performances The song first premiered in the Summer Sonic 2006 concerts and related shows in Japan, beginning on August 10th, 2006 in Tokyo for the Summer Sonic Warm-up show. No recordings of the song circulated until the Osaka performance after the 12th of August. A separate bootleg recording of the Sendai show on the 15th also circulated. The song was recorded on the 13th of August in Chiba City and was later released that year on the band's sixth fan club CD, LINKIN PARK UNDERGROUND 6. Part of "QWERTY" was performed live combined with "Victimized" (originally appeared on their fifth studio album, Living Things) in Germany during the 2012 Honda Civic Tour. Reception "Overall, I think 'QWERTY' got a great response live. I thought it was incredible that the fans actually recorded the song on their cell phones and then posted it online. Despite the audio being barely audible it was really cool to see all of the file trading and posts of the song. Since the live performances went well we decided to track it with our producer Rick, who had some great suggestions to make the song even better." - Rob Bourdon This song was highly regarded by fans when it came out, and many were disappointed that it didn't appear on Minutes to Midnight. It remains a criticism of the album to this day. The band decided that the song would not fit in well with the style taste around Minutes Midnight, so it was changed to be released on LINKIN PARK UNDERGROUND 6. Track listing ;Digital download Lyrics Studio Version Your lies I didn't think that I had a debt to pay 'Till they came to take all I had left away You said you wouldn't put me to the test today But I remember you saying that yesterday There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul Like a pill you couldn't swallow and it swallowed you whole Another lie hard to follow 'till it followed you home And like that Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind lies You don't know why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind lies You're lost inside That cold disguise Behind your lies I don't know what I thought I might say Seems like we never would talk the right way Every other minute I fought for my place And drop what I made thought you might say so I'm guessing that you probably know When your inside's hollow and you want to be cold Like a pill hard to swallow and it swallowed me whole Another lie hard to follow 'till it followed me home And like that Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind lies You don't know why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind lies You're lost inside That cold disguise Behind your lies You're faking, you're mistaken If you think that you could climb out of this hole Forsaken, what we take when All our lies come from the power of control Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind lies You don't know why You hide behind lies You don't know why You hide behind lies You don't know why You hide behind (Wrapped up inside your lies) You hide behind lies You don't know why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind lies You're lost inside That cold disguise Behind your lies Live Version Lies! I didn't think that I had a debt to pay 'Til they came to take what I had left away You said you wouldn't put me to the test today But I remember you saying that yesterday There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul Like a pill you couldn't swallow so it swallowed you whole Another lie hard to follow, it followed you home And like that Broken down, a victim of your lies (Fire so out of control Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul And like that) Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind lies You don't know why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind lies You're lost inside That cold disguise Behind your lies I don't know what I thought I might say Seems like we never would talk the right way Every other minute I fought for my place And drop what I made thought you might say so I'm guessing that you probably know When your inside's hollow and you want to be cold Like a pill hard to swallow so it swallowed you whole Another lie hard to follow, it followed you home And like that Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind lies You don't know why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind lies You're lost inside That cold disguise Behind your lies You're faking, you're mistaken If you think that you could climb out of this hole Forsaken, what we take when All our lies come from the power of control Broken down, a victim of your... Faking, you're mistaken If you think that you could climb out of this hole Broken down, a victim of your lies You hide behind lies You don't know why You hide behind lies You don't know why You hide behind lies You don't know why You hide behind (Wrapped up inside your lies) You hide behind lies You don't know why You crossed the line Wrapped up inside your lies You hide behind lies You're lost inside That cold disguise Behind your lies Category:Linkin Park Songs